


Not One Of Those Days

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so do I, Countries Using Human Names, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Tired Romano, it doesn't matter lmao, seriously he needs sleep, spamano - Freeform, venting, you decide if they're dating or just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Lovino's tired and pissed off, venting to Antonio about how he was just trying to study with all the chaos around him.





	Not One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing at 2 in the morning  
> But enjoy!

They were well into their senior year of high school, the duo considered the pair that were inseparable. Sure, one of them usually turned down the other, especially when the latter tried flirting. But, that was their way of interacting with each other, and no one really seemed to mind.

For the most part, Antonio always tested his luck with Lovino, joking around and just being a fairly good person towards the hot-headed Italian. The latter of the two… well he never took him seriously most of the time, thinking it was only Antonio trying to mess with him. Lovino usually responded with some smart, sarcastic, or, rarely, a compliment, but only when he was in a good mood.

 

Today was not one of those days.

 

“Buenos días, Lovi,” Antonio called out in his usually cheery tone, only to be faced with the slam of Lovi’s locker, light brown eyes filled with tiredness and rage glancing anywhere but the person in front of him. Lovino barely muttered out a response, too busy trying to ignore the headache that was growing worse by the minute.

“What do you want now? Can’t you see I’m not in the best mood… goddamnit Feli and Romeo…” Lovino finally managed to say, slightly shifting the heavy books in his arms until they were in a more comfortable position.

“Okay, what happened this time? Did Feliciano not come home last night because he was sleeping over Ludwig’s house… did you stay up all night studying… or…” Antonio trailed off at the end, trying to think of what else would have made Lovino this tired and pissed, “Yeah I got nothing else,” He paused, leaning up against the locker he was next to, “So… you gonna tell me or--”

“So you know, instead of going over Ludwig’s house again, that idiota just had to invite _him_ over instead! So I was stuck with potato bastard and my fratello for the night! And you know what they did instead of being smart and going to bed at a decent time?” He ranted, running a hand through his hair as he spoke. “What? What did they do?” “Well, they decided to stay downstairs, in the living room, where I was studying, and play fucking Mario Kart, the volume at almost full blast! I kept telling them to turn it down, but they didn’t care enough. Maybe I wasn’t being loud enough, I don’t know! They did finally go upstairs at around one in the morning, which was when I went up with them as well. No, they didn’t do anything, so don’t even think about it.”

“I wasn’t thinking about th--”

“Yes you were. So… the actual moment I got into bed after studying, which had to be around two in the morning, I hear the front door burst open, hearing the loud goodbyes from Romeo’s friends. I was so close to actually staying in bed and ignoring it, but I went downstairs anyways, only to see Romeo inviting them inside; remember, this is all happening at two in the goddamn morning!”

“We’ve established that,” Antonio said, glancing at the clock to make sure they wouldn’t be late to class.

“Shut up. Anyways, I confronted Romeo about it, pulling him aside to tell him ‘You better make them leave right the fuck now cause I am not in the goddamn mood for this.’ I mean, he did actually tell them to leave, but, since his room is right next to mine, he talked to them on the phone until four in the morning. He kept talking, and talking, and talking, like he was never going to shut up! Finally, his phone died, but guess who was the unlucky one that couldn’t skip to sleep in and got only two hours of sleep?!” Lovino finally finished venting about the mess of a night that happened to him, pointing to himself. Antonio… well he chuckled slightly at his friend’s misfortunes, earning himself a small smack in the head.

“Well, you had a way better night that me. I mean, I studied from the moment I walked in the door yesterday afternoon until midnight, no breaks! Well… Francis and Gilbert were with me, which made it less boring and way funnier than any of the subjects should have been,” A smile formed on Lovino’s face, imagining the situation in his head; the stupid things those three did when they were hanging out together. On the outside, he usually disapproved of most of the things those three did. But on the inside, he actually enjoyed watching them have fun together, their stupidity being a weird form of entertainment for him.

“That… actually… sounded like fun, but you guys were probably goofing off the whole time, so good luck, especially when you get another C,” Lovino said with a yawn, trying to stay awake. The morning bell rang, immediately waking the tired male up, a surprised look on his face when he realized what time it was.

“Well, make sure you don’t fall asleep during the test, my little tomato~” Antonio teased, practically dragging Lovino by the arm to the classroom that they were testing in, a small smile of happiness on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for Lovino in this; luckily he has someone to vent to :D  
> (EDIT: i just realized I uploaded this twice I'm--)


End file.
